Absolute Zero
by axelkairi
Summary: When Zero disappears without a word, his best friend and his mentor search together to find him. And perhaps find something else, something unexpected, within themselves. Yagari Toga/Cross Yuki On haitus, possible abandonment.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I know, it's sad, but true...**

A/N: Okay! I'm gonna try something new! A Yagari and Yuki fanfic! Won't it be great? Yeah, I know, they have almost no relationship in the anime, but idk, I was watching it and I just felt like there could be a spark with them! I don't know where it came from, but I just started getting this idea, and I have to write it. So I hope you like it, and please review and let me know what you guys think. Thank you! =)

**Absolute Zero**

**Prologue**

I sighed, closing my eyes. My hand drifted to my side and found the cold needle of my record player. I moved it over, then set it down carefully, so as not to scratch my favorite record. I flipped the switch, and the air was soon filled with the ghostly vocalizings of Amaya Haruhi, a distant cousin of mine.

I rested my elbow on the armrest, and my chin on the back of my hand. It was strange; her screams sounded nothing like her singing.

My eyebrows furrowed at the sound. Her scream was cut short by the harsh sound of a slap to her face, then her sobs assailed my ears.

"Enough," I growled, opening my eyes to pin a hard stare on Kiyoshi, my, for lack of a better word, slave.

Immediately, he withdrew his hand, offering me a low bow. "Forgive me, Kazuki-sama."

Haruhi gasped. "Kazuki-chan?" she asked in disbelief. "It can't be..."

I found myself grinning. It'd been a long time since I'd heard my name said that way."Yes, Haruhi," I said, pushing myself up to stand, "it's me."

Her breath left her in a sudden exhale as she saw my face. "Th-That's impossible!" she protested. "The Tsubasas were killed years ago!"

I walked toward her, slowly, until I could practically taste the blood on her lips in the air. I leaned down, looking straight into her eyes. "Who do you think killed them?" I asked.

Her eyes widened, and she struck me hard across my face. "Murderer!" she shrieked.

Kiyoshi was behind her instantly, holding her arms behind her back, a dagger at her throat, and pulled her away from me. His eyes searched mine for any sign to continue.

Haruhi struggled, and a line of blood formed as her neck pressed against the blade. Her eyes glowed red with anger, and her fangs cut her lips as she growled at me. "I hope you end up _just_ like Shizuka-sama, you monster!"

My eyes narrowed. I beckoned to Kiyoshi with my finger to bring her closer. He looked wary, but complied, pushing her forward, while still keeping her bound. I held her face in my hand, forcing her to look at me. "Now," I began, "what's this about Shizuka? Last I heard, she'd gone mad." I laughed quietly. "If madness is what you wish for me, then I'm afraid you've come a little too late."

She looked at me in a mixture of confusion, hatred, and disbelief. "You don't know?" she asked. She paused, as if waiting for a response, then continued. "Hio Shizuka-sama was killed. She murdered a family of Hunters, and the son killed her in revenge."

I chuckled. "I was beginning to wonder what had befallen of my dear friend," I muttered to myself. "Though I suppose I should've forseen this. She'd had it coming for a long while." I returned my attention to Haruhi, who now had nearly broken away from Kiyoshi.

With one last grunt of effort, she pushed him back and ran straight for me, a yell on her lips, her fingers flexed, the claws aimed for my face.

I grabbed her wrist with my right hand, and her shoulder with the other. My claws dug into the skin between her shoulder blade and collarbone, and she let out a yelp in pain. "I have one last question for you, Haruhi," I whispered to her, my lips at her ear. I felt her tense as she understood the hidden meaning behind my words. "Who killed Shizuka?"

She hesitated. "Kiryu Zero," she said, defeated, "of Cross Academy."

I grinned. "_Arigato_, Amaya-kun," I whispered, then let go of her.

She fell to the ground on her knees, her tears turning to blood. I watched in amusement as the blood burned a trail down her face, disintegrating the flesh underneath. Her eyes widened as she realized this, and she wiped her eyes, her breath quickening. She pulled her hands away and looked at them in terror; the tears had burned through them to the bone, like acid. Her fear only made her cry more, and she screamed, clawing at her eyes.

My smile grew, and in less than a minute, there was nothing but dust and bone left on the hardwood floor, her screams silenced by her singing.

I kicked her bones away from me. "Dispose of this, Kiyoshi," I ordered, turning around. "And fetch me a meal." I looked out the window to the moon, my eyes turning red, staining my vision around the edges with crimson. "I don't want to be weak when I pay my visit to Cross Kaien, and his precious academy."

I closed my eyes, letting the sickly sweet song of my late cousin drown away the sounds of her screams.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. *sob***

A/N: I hope you liked the prologue! I'm gonna try my best with this one, and I hope you like it! Read and review please!

**Absolute Zero**

**Chapter One**

_Yuki..._

I furrowed my brow. Who was speaking?

_Yuki..._

Kaname-senpai? No, I didn't believe so. Was it Zero, then? No, the voice wasn't masculine...

_Yuki? Yuki... Yuki!_

"Yuki!"

I sat up straight in my seat, eyes wide. "What is it?" I gasped, looking around me wildly. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned my head in their direction, my hand instinctively resting on my Artemis rod.

My eyes rested on Yori, and I sighed, letting myself relax. "Yori, it's you," I said, relieved.

She took her hand away and let it fall at her side. "You fell asleep again," she explained, picking up her books with her normal blank expression.

I groaned. "Again?" I let my head fall on the desk, and the _klunk_ resonated through the empty room.

Yori nodded. She stood on the steps, holding her books at her waist. "You should hurry, Yuki," she said. "It's almost time for the Night Class to come out."

"_What?!_" I jumped out of my seat, digging into my pockets, trying to find my prefect sash. "Why didn't Zero wake me up?" I complained angrily.

"He fell asleep, too."

We turned our heads simultaneously to look at Zero, who had his head buried in his folded arms on the desk a few rows above us.

I sighed again. _No surprise,_ I thought, and stepped up beside him. I leaned down until my lips were at his ear. "Zero!"

He jolted upright so suddenly that his shoulder hit me in the gut, knocking the breath out of me. I put my hand down on the desk and leaned on it to keep myself standing, my other hand resting on my abdomen.

Zero turned his head to me, and his surprised expression quickly faded into one of boredom. "Oh, it's you, Yuki," he said.

"Zero, you jerk!" I stood upright and swatted his shoulder. "That hurt!"

He just shrugged. "Send someone else to wake me up next time, then." He picked up his textbook and started down the stairs; Yori moved out of his way nonchalantly. "Come on; the Night Class is coming out."

I bit the inside of my cheek, but followed. Zero could be so difficult sometimes!

I waved goodbye to Yori as she headed for the Sun Dormitory, then turned to Zero when I was sure she was out of earshot. "Zero..." I began.

"What is it?" he asked, seemingly unconcerned.

I hesitated. This was always a sore subject with him. "Are you feeling alright?" I asked. "I mean, it's been a while since you last..." I let the sentence trail off, since we both knew what I was trying to say.

His eyes hardened, and he looked away. "Not now, Yuki," he warned, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"But -" I protested.

"I'm fine," he interrupted, pinning a cold stare on me.

I blinked, then looked away, suddenly feeling very small. "Okay," I muttered, wringing my hands in front of me.

I had barely felt his hand on my shoulder before he had his arms around me, pressing me against his chest. "Stop worrying about me, Yuki," he said, his voice hard and soft at the same time. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

My eyes widened at his strength, but I could somehow tell that he was controlling it. Now that he was a vampire, I had no doubts that he could crush me if he tried. I felt my face heat up a little at his words. "Zero..." I said.

His arms relaxed, and he pushed me away gently, returning his hands to his pockets as he walked away.

I stood where I was, watching him. _You tell me not to worry, Zero,_ I thought. _But how can I not? I... I can't even remember the last time you smiled..._

He looked over his shoulder at me. "You coming?"

I pulled myself out of my thoughts. "Y-Yeah," I answered, and hurried after him.

~X~

I leaned against the wall as the Day Class girls dispersed. Today was just like any other: pushing screaming girls (and the Class President) away from the Night Class students, and praying that Aido didn't encourage them. And, of course, bumping into Kaname, and stuttering his name, accompanied with an apology.

He'd offered me a soft smile, and his eyes had looked almost amused. "You work so hard, Yuki," he'd said. "Yet you always seem so energentic."

I'd blushed. "Y-Yes, well, it's... it's better than being tired, right?" I'd responded, then blushed harder. Of course it was. Why did I always have to embarrass myself in front of him?

Kaname had let out a nearly inaudible laugh, and patted my shoulder once. "Right," he'd said quietly, then moved on.

I sighed. I shouldn't feel the way I do for Kaname. I had no right to.

Zero's voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Yuki."

My eyes snapped open and landed on his. And I immediately knew what he wanted.

His eyes glowed with a blood-red luster, and his brow was furrowed, his entire body tense. Like he was lion preparing to spring, but waiting. Or, in his case, restraining himself.

I nodded, trying not to hesitate. Even after how long I'd been doing this for Zero, I still hadn't gotten used to it. I pulled my hair away from my neck and straightened my back.

I'd hardly bared any skin before he'd pinned me up against the hard stone wall and buried his fangs deep into my neck. I gasped in surprise, but closed my mouth as soon as I realized. I didn't want to attract any attention to us; especially with the Day Class students still relatively nearby.

It had been nearly a week since he'd last drank my blood, but I guess I hadn't understood how thirsty he gets between those times. His hands clutched desperately at my wrists, tightening around them, as if he needed some sort of anchor. I began to feel a little lightheaded, and my head fell back, baring even more of my neck to him.

_Kowaii..._

"Zero," I whispered, "enough. Please..."

And suddenly he stopped. His head snapped up, his eyes wary as they shot back and forth, checking the scenery.

I put my hand on his arm when he let go of me and used his to balance myself, my other hand at my neck. "What is it, Zero?"

"I don't know," he answered. He licked the remainder of my blood from his lips, slowly letting himself relax. "It felt like someone was here, like there was someone watching..." He blinked and shook his head, then helped me stand up straight. "It's probably nothing," he assured, but I could tell that he was lying, trying to make me feel safe.

"Let's hope so," I responded, slowly making my way back to the Sun Dormitory. "Come on, Zero. We should check in with the Headmaster."

He nodded, but I didn't miss how he looked back when he thought I wasn't watching.

~X~

I walked into the Headmaster's office, closing the door behind me. "What do you want now?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea what he was going to say.

"Is that any way to talk to your Headmaster, Zero?" Cross Kaien said, standing in front of the window, with his back facing me.

"You're answering a question with another question," I countered. I saw him flinch, and I knew I had it right. "Just give me the letter, Headmaster. It's the Association again, right?"

Kaien sighed, and fished a crisp white envelope from his pocket. He turned and walked to me, his desk acting like a barrier between us. He set the letter on the desk and pushed it to me with the tips of his fingers.

I reached for it, but stopped when he jerked it away ever so slightly. His eyes bore into mine, intense and warning. I'd grown used to this look, and knew that Kaien reserved this side of him only for me; his loving daughter Yuki would never get to see him like this in her lifetime.

"Be careful, Zero," he said, his tone grave. "You might want to bring someone along for this one."

I narrowed my eyes at him and snatched the letter from him, stuffing it in my pocket. "I was under the impression that these matters were _private_," I growled. "I guess things are changing even more than I thought they were."

And with that, I turned and left, leaving the Headmaster, and his warning, back in his office.

~X~

I wasn't surprised when I found myself unable to sleep.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, just in case Yori was still awake and listening, then stood up. I picked up my shoes and walked outside quietly, then shut the door behind me, slowly and carefully, so as not to wake anyone else. I waited until I was out of the dorm to put on my shoes, then slipped on my prefect sash. Might as well use this as an opportunity to patrol the grounds.

I walked through the path in the woods, sometimes taking little detours around the trees, making sure no one was hiding, trying to sneak into the Moon Dormitory or something ridiculous and dangerous, unbeknownst to them.

After a little while, by the time I'd completely let my guard down and started to enjoy my little late-night stroll, I came across a tall figure, obviously masculine, with long dark hair.

I moved to the side of the path, then quickly climbed onto a low branch of a nearby tree.

At the sound of rustling leaves, the figure turned around, halfway at least.

My eyes widened and I jumped down in front of him, landing on my knees. "Kaname-senpai!" I said, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize it was you."

"It's alright," he said. "I knew it was you."

I felt my heart skip a beat, and my blush deepened. He probably just heard that. "I... I see," was all I could say. I opened my mouth to say something else, but decided against it, and shut my lips tight.

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "What is it?" he asked, taking a step toward me.

"Nothing!" I said, too quickly. I could tell he didn't believe me, so I sighed softly. "Well, Zero thought someone was watching us after the Night Class went to the Academy Building, but no one was there. I was wondering if... if _you_ knew anything about it, Kaname-senpai."

He was quiet for a moment, then closed his eyes. "Blinded by radient hope, we cry blood as we slowly die," he muttered, seemingly to himself.

"What was that?" I asked, even though I'd heard every word.

His eyes flickered to mine, as if he was just realizing that I was there, then offered me a tiny smile. "Nothing you should worry about, Yuki," he said, then turned his face to the moon. "I should be going."

"Ah, me too!" I waved as I moved past him, trying not to seem clingy. "Good night, Kaname-senpai!"

Even though I was far past him, I could still hear his voice in the wind, whispering, "Good night, Yuki."

~X~

"Yuki?"

I lifted my head and turned around, my hand still resting on the stone banister of the raised porch, overlooking the woods, Moon Dormitory, and walls of the Academy.

Zero stood a few yards away from me, hands in his pockets, as per usual. But strangely, the look of boredom had vanished from his face, and was replaced with one of... I wasn't quite sure what it was. Hesitation? Sheepishness?

"Zero?" I asked, walking up to him. "Are you alright? What's the matter?"

He blinked, opened his mouth, then closed it quickly, looking away. "Nothing," he answered. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

I pursed my lips and stopped right in front of him. "You're acting weird," I said.

"I'm fine, seriously." He moved away from me and stood in front of the banister, on the edge of the balcony. "And I thought I told you stop worrying."

I winced, then walked up next to him. "Yeah, well -"

"So stop," he interrupted, turning his head to pin me with his gaze.

I shrunk back, and turned my head away, back to the forest. I didn't answer him. I let my silence speak for me.

_How can I stop worrying about Zero?_ I thought. _He's asked me this so many times, but I just... I just can't! He's my friend, and I want to protect him. I want him to be happy._

_I want him to smile..._

"Yuki."

"Hm?" I asked, letting myself glance at him once more.

And with that glance, a weight formed inside my chest, and I froze.

His eyes, which usually were so intense, now seemed even more so, almost like they held the fate of the world. And they were sharing it with me. His entire body was tense, but it was a different than when he was holding himself back before. Now it seemed like... like he was bracing himself... But for what?

"Yuki, I have something I want-... something I have to tell you," he said.

I furrowed my brow. He was acting strange again. "Okay...? What is it?"

He scuffed the side of his shoe on the cement, and looked away from me. He sighed and took a few steps toward me, glancing at me every now and again. Was it just the shadows, or did it look like he was blushing?

"Yuki, I... I've been wanting to say this for a while now, I just..."

"Yes...?" I had to look up at him now, he was so close.

Zero bit his lip, his eyes focusing on something behind my shoulder. "I..." He shut his eyes, and when he opened them, he was looking straight at me. "I love you, Yuki."

I inhaled sharply, my face suddenly burning up. "Zero!" I whispered, shocked. "I... I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything," he said quickly. "Just..." He took my hand in his and pulled me close, wrapping his other arm around my waist in a deep hug. My chin rested on his shoulder as he whispered softly in my ear. "Just, please, stay with me for a while. Just like this."

"O-Okay..." I breathed, and tentatively wrapped my arms around him in return.

_Zero... Zero loves me?_ My heart was pounding, my head was throbbing, trying to process this new, unexpected information. _Zero loves me._ It sounded like a foreign language. Like words that couldn't possibly connect.

Zero was my best friend! My partner! He couldn't love me!

But despite all this, I didn't mind the feeling his words gave me.

I'm not quite sure how long we stood like that, locked in each other's arms, but I finally pulled away. "It's late," I said, avoiding his eyes, trying to hide my blush. "I should get going." I turned away and started walking.

"Yuki, wait!"

"Wh-" I was cut off as Zero grabbed my hand, spun me around, pulled me close, and kissed me on my lips.

I don't think my face had ever felt hotter, not even when I was near Kaname. I'd never been kissed before; this was my first kiss!

Zero was my first kiss...

It was over before I could really react. Zero pulled me away at my shoulders and gave me one last look before muttering, "See you later."

And with that, he turned, jumped off the edge of the balcony, and ran through the woods, back to his dorm.

All I could do was stand there. I raised my hand to my lips, my fingers skimming the surface where Zero's lips had been.

Zero was my first kiss...

Zero kissed me...

I didn't know what to feel. Should I be happy? Weirded out? Scared? Worried?

I guess I was... confused. Conflicted. Some other 'c' word that I didn't know of.

And there, in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder if Kaname had seen it.

~X~

Kaname sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the wall next to the windowframe.

I lifted my head from my current manga to look at him. "What is it, Kaname-sama?" I asked, then tried my best to stifle a yawn.

Kaname walked to the middle of the room, where his chess board sat on a mahogany table. "Something I hadn't planned on," he said, then picked up a black knight. He held it up at eye level, then closed his palm. When he opened it, only dust remained, which he threw out the window, and watched it travel on the wind, into the night.


End file.
